No Reason or Rhyme
by Yotoberry
Summary: A series of one shots with different pairings for Rhyme. Ratings will vary up to M.
1. Brunette

Welcome to No Reason or Rhyme - A series of one shots of various pairings with Rhyme who really needs more love. Ratings will vary up to M and there will be yuri and lemon. I am well out of practice with writing so please forgive me.

I don't know how often I'll be knocking these out so if you do oddly become a fan then forgive me if this isn't updated super regularly.

First up is a Shiki/Rhyme pairing. Rating M - Yuri be below.

"Rhyme?" Shiki's voice called out cautiously as she rapped her knuckles gently against the hard wood of her best friend's door. "Are you okay in there?" Soft muffled squeals and moans were the only response along with the soft squeaking of the double bed that lay within.

Rhyme dug her fingers deeper inside herself, grinding into the plush mattress that held up her barely clothed form. A sheer pale grey chemise clung to her damp body as soft moans escaped her lips. She barely registered the door creaking open and the wide eyed brown haired girl peeking through the door way. "Rhy – I, I was er just leaving…" She forced herself to move backwards trying to take her gaze off the small girl lying in front of her. Her eyes quickly surveyed the shallow mounds of her breasts topped with rosy pink nipples saluting the air.

Rhyme's head lifted up and her digits ground to a quick halt as her face flushed. Not Shiki, even Beat would be better than Shiki. A small mewl escaped her as she quickly grabbed her comforter from behind her head and slung it as fast as she could over herself, trying to preserve some modesty. Looking back up to the door her best friend had already retreated quietly. Her eyes glanced over to the dresser and she groaned as she realised the time, she was meant to be meeting up with Shiki for a girly night half an hour ago. The young girl shook her head firmly and pulled on her discarded sweat pants and baggy t-shirt. "Shi, you can come in. I'm er, dressed."

The brunette cautiously pushed open the door again and softly made her way to the swinging chair by the foot of Rhyme's bed. "So where you…" "Yes." "Oh." The conversation ended quickly with Shiki more than slightly taken aback by Rhyme's bluntness. "I brought a mov-""Am I dirty?" The older girl's sentence was cut short as Rhyme sat firmly upright with pleading eyes staring at the girl she looked up to and loved like a sister. "Of course not. I mean everyone does it. Even me." "What do you think of?" The question caught Shiki off guard, her lips almost uttered the word 'You.' But she caught herself. "Oh just boys and stuff, maybe even Neku." She giggled as she said it, hoping to lighten the mood and Rhyme nodded in approval. "I thought about a girl." Rhyme stated quietly but bluntly. Shiki raised her eyebrow slightly; enough to show that she was interested in hearing more but not wanting to alarm the sensitive young woman.

"It was… Eri?" She didn't sound sure of herself and it showed. The brunette nodded slightly. "I have too, and that's fine." Rhyme lifted her head and smiled appreciatively, knowing that her best friend wasn't terrified by the thought of her liking girls gave her confidence and she had even said she thought about it too. Her face blushed at the thought of things developing between the two of them but she quickly cast the thoughts aside. No, Shiki likes Neku; she's said it enough times already. "So. Popcorn?" The girls nodded in agreement as the large bag of toffee coated kernels was pulled from Shiki's bag and the two moved onto the bed to start watching their movie.

The two leant gently against one another, barely registering the screen as their minds filled with much more pressing matters. Maybe I should say something. No, I'd scare her off. We should value our friendship, but could it be more? The friend's thoughts were almost in tandem as they each mused on their feelings for the other. Shiki felt a shiver go down her spine as Rhyme snuggled further into the duvet, pulling her shirt down to just reveal the swell of her breasts. The brunette breathed in as she prepared herself and then fluidly moved her arm around the younger girl's shoulders and let her fingertips rest just on top of her breasts.

Rhyme froze. Surely that was just an accident. We've sat like this before and it's a natural place to rest your hand, she probably hasn't even realised. She felt assured in her mind that this was the case, best not to hope for too much. Yes, just a simple accident. Rhyme relaxed slightly against her friend and let her eyes flutter closed.

"Rhyme? You awake?" the words whispered out of her mouth, she looked far too beautiful asleep, best not to try and actually wake her up. Shiki looked down at her, admiring her body, a petite boyish frame with just the slightest hints of curves around her hips, milky skin was exposed on her flat stomach where her t shirt had ridden up in her sleep. Maybe if I'm gentle. The thought shocked Shiki as it entered her mind but almost as if out of her control she found her hand gently making contact with Rhyme's bare skin, her fingers tracing a gentle pattern on her midriff. The younger friend barely stirred as the fingers started to roam higher, snaking under the chemise that remained from earlier.

Rhyme felt a softness break her out of her gentle slumber, Shiki? She dared to crack her eyes open and recognised her friend staring down the length of her body, fingertips hidden underneath her top. Rhyme paused for a moment and then took in her breath. "Higher." The word was barely audible over the near silent touch of the brunette woman. "Please." This time louder, Shiki started and then quickly retracted her hands, turning her head sharply. "I'm sorry. I was um, well, I didn't mean… to." "Shiki I… I want you to have meant that." Rhyme looked up at her and nodded then firmly took the older girls hand and placed it back under her shirt. "Please."

Shiki's head was whirling. Had this actually happened? Had she really understood? These strange thoughts she'd tried to suppress and hide were something they both wanted. Her hands moved further up the blonde girl's shirt and they both let out a gasp as her fingers came up over the swell of her breasts, a digit brushing against the firm nipple. Her other hand moved more boldly, taking on a mind of its own and pulling the shirt up the Rhyme's collarbone. Almost instinctively her head bent down and her tongue snaked across the other nipple eliciting a gasp and arched back from the blonde beneath her. "Do you really want this Rhyme?" Fingers curling through her short hair and a buck of the smaller girls' hips were all the answers she needed. Shiki's tongue darted across Rhyme's nipple before her mouth pressed firmly against her breast, sucking her nipple gently into her mouth. Her panties were getting ever moister, how many years had she waited for this? The sweetness of Rhyme's perfume and the musk from her slight sweating made Shiki almost delirious, she needed this girl, every inch of her. Her teeth pressed down lightly on the rosy nipple and a smirk spread across her face as the blondes' hips bucked instinctively.

The more she did the more natural it felt and soon enough one hand was deftly massaging a breast as her mouth suckled firmly on the hard nipple of the other breast. Her other hand had long since removed the invading top and Rhyme was whimpering as if she couldn't make another sound. The brunette broke the seal between her mouth and the blonde's breast, silencing the protesting mewls deftly with a firm kiss to her lips. Rhyme moaned, parting her lips and groaning as their tongues clashed. "Rhy, I uh need to ah have you, please ohh." Her sentence was interrupted by the younger girl's fingers caressing her breast though her shirt. Rhyme smiled and removed her hands at the brunettes' desperation.

Shiki looked down at her with lustful eyes before starting a trail of kisses down her midriff, laying a trail all the way across the waist band of her sweats. The older girl looked up for permission before pulling them down and gazing at the sight before her. Clean shaven pussy glistening with juices, she moaned as she stared at the puffy folds before scooting between her legs. "Can I?" The older girl's breath caused a whimper as the blonde nodded. Shiki smiled and moved her face closer to the first pussy she had ever laid eyes on other than her own. A groan escaped her lips as she smelt the musky sweet juices covering the girl's sex and pooling near her entrance. Her tongue darted out and slowly, softly licked up from the opening of her pussy, through the folds of her lips and then circled around her clit.

Rhyme nearly screamed as the hot wetness travelled up her sex and she did scream as it made contact with her already throbbing clit. "Shiiiikiiiii!" she cried out as her hips bucked to be closer to the source of such pleasure. Her cries were rewarded as the tongue lashed over her clit making her whimper louder and louder with each pass. The girl was convinced she might actually explode if she didn't stop with her tongue. The whimpers then turned to groans as Shiki, almost as if sensing the girl's desperation brought her tongue lower down and then firmly pushed it deep into her pussy. The young blondes' sounds were now guttural as she felt the firm tongue thrusting deep inside her, her hips trembling as she tried to increase the friction.

The brunette moaned into Rhyme's pussy, the vibrations causing the girl to whimper again. All of her senses were in overdrive. The blonde's juices were like honey to her and she greedily swallowed all she could, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her best friends pussy as she rammed her tongue deep inside, pressing against the textured walls of Rhyme's G-Spot. She could feel the girl trembling and knew she was edging ever closer. Fingers replaced the tongue inside the young girl's sex and the crooked fingers pressing against her pussy walls made the blonde tremble. Shiki let her mouth latch onto the swollen clit before her, tongue swirling round as Rhyme's moans became breathless and her body started to stiffen "Shi I'm, I'm."

The blonde didn't manage to finish her sentence as her hips bucked wildly, her orgasm flooding across her entire body and wetness cascading out of her pussy and onto the bed. Shiki grinned as she realised her power over her best friend and only increased her assault on the girls pussy, determined to help her ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. She let her tongue retreat slightly as she felt her lover collapse into the bed. A few seconds breather for the both of them and then her tongue launched upon Rhyme's clit once again, smirking at the screams and then moaning as she felt Rhyme's body stiffen again. This time she removed her mouth from the blondes' throbbing clit as her body melted, instead snaking her tongue down to lap up what remained of her lovers cum.

Rhyme panted trying to regain her breath and strength, after so many years; here she was naked, covered in her cum with Shiki lapping at her throbbing pussy. She allowed herself a minute to catch her breath and for the brunette to finish lapping up her juices then raised her head and grinned.

"My turn."


	2. Silver

Rows upon rows. They littered the shelves and she felt overwhelmed staring at them. Which one was right? Was that too big? Too small? Would that really satisfy? So many colours too; red, blue, pink, black. Scanning quickly across the display she eyed a reasonably sized lilac item and plucked it from the shelf.

Blushing slightly she headed towards the counter trying to hide her purchase from view with her hands. The cashier gave a polite and reassuring smile as she took the payment, noticing the girls embarrassment. "You'll be glad you did." She offered as she bagged the blonde girls purchase.

Rhyme rushed through the shopping centre still trying to disguise her bag from any prying eyes until she was safely at home. There she surveyed her new item glancing over the box before placing it securely in her bag and heading back outside again.

The wait was torturous as she leant against the cool painted brick. The building was quiet at this time but she knew he wouldn't have left yet. There he was lilac eyes showing little sign of emotion behind his silver hair as almost glided gracefully down the hall.

"Joshua."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The boy raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the girl, pink jumper almost drowning her arms as she held out the lilac box topped with an enveloped card.

He stared down at them and took them cautiously studying the label. Chocolates. She'd given him chocolates. He looked up sharply "Rhy-" he said out loud to nobody as the door swung shut to the courtyard.

His footsteps quickened as he headed out of the door, breaking into a sprint to catch up with the girl running quickly towards the exit. He placed a hand on her shoulder firmly, stopping her in her tracks. "I, I'm sorry Joshu – Yoshiya." She corrected herself hanging her head in shame. Joshua's hands firmly but softly turned her round to face him and he dipped his head.

"Rhyme. Look at me." He cupped a finger under her chin and gently tilted her head upwards, leaning his down again as he did. Closing the gap between them he placed his lips against hers as tenderly as he could.


End file.
